Raziel
Raziel is the protagonist of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, and one of the two lead characters in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, alongside Kain. Once a vampire - Kain's lieutenant, "prodigal son" and second-in-command - Raziel surpassed Kain, a transgression which seemingly prompted his execution. Cast into the Lake of the Dead, Raziel was, like Kain before him, revived by a mysterious benefactor, and returned to Nosgoth as a wraith to exact his revenge. Role in Falica's Overact He is the one of the hypnotised zombie to sereve his masters. During the first battle with the Titans, He and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Appearance Personality He became The Soul Reaver, the state he found himself in after being "betrayed" by Kain and his brethren, then "saved" by the Elder God, by being thrown into the Abyss, a swirling vortex of water. (Its depth is such that it could almost be described as endless although its exact depth is not known for sure.) he stalked Kain and massacred his former brethren, prevaricating that he was not only exacting vengeance, but just settling the balance of existence. He often finds himself the willing or unwilling pawn of those around him, for good or evil. His systemic redemption is found in his final act, one of self-sacrifice. This puts him in harmonic opposition to the character of Kain (though he sacrifices himself not only to escape his curse of infinite death/rebirth cycle or to help defeat "the true enemy", but also for Kain - to whom he pledges allegiance), whose behavior is characterised by viciousness, manipulation and the belief that every person and thing is utterly expendable, but whose actions generally turn out to be right, because he defies those around him, most of whom turn out to be directly or indirectly in league with evil. Raziel is a very upstanding and moral character, with a strong inherent sense of noblesse oblige; however, the conditions and situations he finds himself in (almost never of his own making) rarely lend themselves to unambiguous ethical judgments and he often ends up doing the wrong thing for the right reason. As a mortal man, he engaged in the systematic extermination of countless Vampires in his fanatical quest to rid the world of his perception of evil. As a Vampire he helped Kain establish his empire, under the controversial belief that Vampires deserved (as a higher form of life, and thusly "knowing better") to rule the world. Kain proudly admits his actions are motivated by lust for power and revenge (but he truly was predestined to become a tyrant, only in a quest for survival and because of Nupraptor's curse, at his birth), while Raziel unrelently claims his sole motivation is a desire to save the world and that he is solely guided by morals. Raziel unrelently switches from one master (often a manipulator) to another (Moebius and the Sarafan, Kain, the Elder God, Ariel, Janos Audron, Kain - again, Raziel is either being lied to or being told half-truths or what they think the truth is.), while Kain only follows orders when they suit him and never trusts anyone (not even his only love Umah, the female Vampire who cared for him during his comatose sleep in Blood Omen 2). Powers Because of his vampire abilities, Raziel has superhuman strength, speed, and healing, clawed hands, and some telekinetic powers. However his transformation into a wraith has drastically changed him, replacing his blood thirst with a need to consume souls to maintain his strength. Raziel is also able to exist in the Spectral Realm as well as shift to the physical world, but needs a specific means of doing so, such as a Planar Portal or by possessing a corpse. Thanks to his consuming the souls of his brothers, Raziel has gained a number of other abilities; phasing through barriers, climbing walls, swimming in water (which previously destroyed his physical body), being able to send out a constricting band of spectral energy to wrap around enemies or objects, and enhanced telekinetic abilities. Raziel’s main weapon is his Wraith Blade, the Soul Reaver in spiritual form, which is bound to him. He can use it to fire Reaver bolts, blasts of telekinetic force, and has obtained various elemental powers for it. Its Darkness power lets it cover Raziel in darkness to hide him from enemies, its Light power can blind opponents with intense light, its Water power allows him to freeze enemies and sources of water, its Earth power lets Raziel manipulate earth and cause small earthquakes, its Fire power can send out fire blasts, its Air power allows him to unleash whirlwinds, and its Spirit power is the strongest out of all of them, as well as able to cleanse others sight. Etymology Trivia *In the Soul Reaver comic, just after Raziel emerged with his wings, he was visited by a disguised wraith and minion of the Elder God. She warned him of what Kain would sentence him to and that he would be reborn as the Reaver of Souls, but Raziel didn’t believe her. *There were numerous things cut from the original Soul Reaver, such as Raziel killing Kain to restore Nosgoth, the wraith facing and slaying Turel and the High Priestess of the Vampie Worshippers, and Raziel absorbing Ariel and Kain into the Wraith Blade. *Raziel has several similarities to various creatures of the Spectral Realm and also resembles the Ancient Vampires. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Gothic Category:Ghosts Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Non-human Category:Undead Category:Legendary creature Category:Adults Category:Masked Characters Category:Good Darkness